The Twilight 25
by freakyhazeleyes
Summary: These are my entries for The Twilight 25 on Livejournal, from September 1 to December 1. Pairings, ratings, and genres will vary.
1. Awkward

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #2 Awkward  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jasper / Bella  
Rating: M

"It's not funny."

We were lying in bed. Jasper had the covers pulled up to his waist, his arms crossed, a sulky expression on his face. I tried to keep myself quiet, but my shoulders couldn't stop shaking with laughter.

It really wasn't a big deal to me. I was only laughing because he got so mad.

"I'm sorry, honey you're right. It's not funny." I calmed down and reached over to take his hand in between both of mine, rubbing it.

We were silent for a few seconds before I felt a giggle coming on.

"I'm sure it happens to every guy… once."

* * *

**This is the first of 25 one shots and drabbles I will be posting for The Twilight 25, an LJ challenge community. Whoever signed up was given 25 one word prompts and challenged to write 25 drabbles (a piece that is no more or less than 100 words) or one shots (any length). You can go to ****http://thetwilight25(dot)livejournal(dot)com to check out the other authors and the pieces they write.**

**I will post each new drabble/one shot as a new chapter in this to keep it all together.  
**


	2. Juvenile

**Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed.

* * *

**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #8 Juvenile  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Emmett / Rosalie  
Rating: K

Eleven year old Emmett McCarty dialed the familiar number and brought the phone to his ear and waited.

"Hello?" His stomach gave a little jump at the sound of her voice.

"Yes, hello. Is your refrigerator running?" He tried matching the deep tenor of his fathers' voice.

"Umm," There was some shuffling in the background. "Yeah, I think so."

"Then you better catch it!" He quickly hung up and turned back to his videogame.

"Yeah, that'll make Rosalie like you back," his best friend Jasper said, sounding unimpressed, and then he proceeded to beat him at Mario Kart.

* * *

**Thanks to Rachel for reading this over. **

**I sat down and made a posting schedule, so if all goes according to plan, I will post two prompts every week. That is subject to change though because RL does get in the way. The next installment though will be up hopefully by 11:59 pm on Thursday at the latest.**

**As always, thank you for reading and please review.  
**


	3. Wood

**Thank you everyone for the reviews. Here's the next one.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #24 Wood  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jacob Black  
Rating: T

Jacob Black chopped away a large piece of wood from the log at First Beach. He took more than was needed just in case he messed up. He'd already purchased the bracelet, identical to the one he'd seen in Emily's jewelry box once, from the local drugstore.

He sat up later that night, carving the wood into the shape in his mind. He carefully paid attention to the small details, trying to make it as lifelike as he could.

A few hours and small cuts later, he smiled at the finished wolf charm and attached it to the bracelet for Bella.

* * *

**This takes place in Eclipse, after Jacob tells Bella he's in love with her and before her graduation party.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review :) The next prompt will be up sometime on Monday.**

**

* * *

9/14/09 ETA: I got busy with school so two will go up this weekend, starting on Friday.  
**


	4. Retribution

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #15 Retribution  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Rosalie Hale  
Rating: T

I smiled at my reflection and adjusted the bodice of the white, lacy dress I was wearing.

_Is the veil taking it too far? _I wondered, but dismissed that thought almost immediately as I trailed a finger down the trim.

_Nothing is over the line. He showed me that. _I reminded myself with conviction.

I met my eyes in the mirror, crimson on crimson, and tried imagining the terror that would come over Royce's face once he saw me and I promised to relish that above all else.

Twisting a blonde curl around my finger, I turned toward the door.

"Here comes the bride…"


	5. Walls

**This is Post BD. A fluffy little drabble for the middle of the week.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #23 Walls  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward / Bella  
Rating: T leaning in the direction of M

They sat cross legged on the rug in front of each other, a few inches apart. Bella only practiced when they could be alone together. This was an intimate experience for the both of them.

Taking a deep breath, Bella closed her eyes and concentrated.

Ever so slowly, she felt the walls coming down from around her mind, her shield slipping to allow her husband access to her thoughts and memories.

At Edward's quick breath, she smiled and recalled a fuzzy memory from long ago.

"_He pulled my leg up suddenly, hitching it around his hip. I stopped breathing…"

* * *

_

**Hitch-hip quote taken from Eclipse, page 186, not too sure on what chapter though.**

**Thank you for reading.**


	6. Jealousy

**A/N: This is somewhere between the ending of New Moon and the beginning of Eclipse.**

**I just seem to be in a canon writing frame of mind these days, I hope no one minds. A big Thank You to americnxidiot for the pre-read and help with Angela's inner dialogue.**

**And thank you everyone for the reviews so far.

* * *

**

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #7 Jealousy  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Angela / Ben, Jessica, Lauren, Bella / Edward  
Rating: T

_Angela_

"Okay, I think it's official, Ang." I looked up in time to see Jessica slam her book close. "My brain feels like mush." And then she rubbed her head a few times before smoothing her hair back into place.

I smiled at her in what I hoped was a show of sympathy, but to be honest, I was feeling exactly like she was. This partner research project was worth a lot of points and the due date was cutting it kind of close to the end of the year.

Jessica and I tried to split up the work evenly, and I knew she'd do her part. Even though the work was getting to us, the best thing I could do right now was be understanding and try to look on the bright side.

"Well, at least after we finish the research, writing it won't be so bad. And after we turn this in, we'll be essentially done with high school." I smiled at her and glanced back down to the research I'd printed last night at home.

Jessica sighed and nodded glumly, uncapping her pen and slowly turning to a blank page in her notebook.

Wanting to give her a break from the books we'd checked out from the library, I offered to switch reading material and she readily passed me three books in exchange for 5 sheets of paper.

I sighed on the inside while smiling on the outside.

We went back to reading and highlighting on Jess's part but about five minutes later, she was antsy again.

She looked forlornly across the quiet library to where Mike was sitting with Eric, not working but making plans to go to the beach again. I wondered if they'd ask Ben and me to go. I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind and it would be nice for us to go out of Forks for a day.

The chair next to me was pulled back suddenly, it banged against the side of the table and our librarian glared in our direction from her desk.

I turned and saw Lauren huffily making herself comfortable, opening her pink binder somewhat haphazardly on the table, her pen clattering to the floor. She wrenched the pen off the ground and shot back up in her seat and glared at me.

I was taken aback at first, until she pointed one of her manicured fingers at me and started hissing.

"Your boyfriend is the most boring and controlling partner in the world." And then she went back to her binder, angrily flipping through papers. Jessica leaned forward and tried talking to her but was dismissed with a wave of Lauren's hand.

I turned to look behind me where I knew Ben was sitting and he was watching me with an apologetic grimace.

"_Don't send her back here. Please!" _Ben mouthed to me, his hands coming together palm to palm in a prayer's stance. I tried holding back a giggle and took pity on him. Everyone knew how Lauren could be on projects. It was her way or the highway.

"_Okay." _I mouthed back, smiling and nodding. He dramatically sighed in relief, and then grinned at me and we went back to our work.

I tried concentrating on the words printed in front of me, but it was difficult with Lauren next to me, seething about one thing or another and texting occasionally on her phone. This wasn't good. The noise her phone made was distracting to my concentration, but Jessica was now occupied on whatever Lauren was doing.

Apparently Lauren's mom was still trying to persuade that modeling agency to give Lauren a job, any job, but they still weren't returning her messages and this was putting both Mallory's in a right state. Jessica listened to all of this with wide, concerned eyes, having forgotten about our project completely.

I took back the papers I'd printed and placed them in my folder to be looked at later tonight.

Lauren had been blessedly silent for about 5 minutes and I'd just gotten back into my reading groove, when I heard her sigh in a disgusted tone she'd had ever since we were little.

"Great. This is the last thing I need right now." She shook her head, her narrowed eyes following something from across the room.

Sighing, I looked over at her new source of annoyance and I couldn't help smiling. Bella Swan being escorted to a quiet and empty corner of the library, her hand held securely in Edward Cullen's. They spoke quietly to each other and Edward pulled out a chair and once Bella was seated, gently pushed it toward to the table and went to sit across from her.

Bella had been so lost and sad for a long time after Edward left, so when he came back from… wherever he and his family had gone, I'd been both relieved and happy for her. It was nice to see her smiling again.

"I know. They're so sweet to each other, it's sickening." I was pulled back to my table and looked at Jessica in surprise. I knew for a fact she'd be dying if Mike ever pulled her chair out for her.

"Oh, please," Lauren said dismissively, waving her hand again. "They're not sweet."

"I think they are," I replied softly, pointedly looking at the book in front of me and not at the two girls at my table.

"Well, they are more exciting than you and Ben, I'll give 'em that much…" I froze in my seat as her words sank in.

I couldn't help the embarrassed and annoyed feeling that washed through me and I tried keeping it to myself, glaring not at her, but the pen sitting next to my binder. Is that what people think about Ben and I?

"What do you mean more exciting?" My voice was small and I felt so insecure in that moment.

"The drama that surrounds the two of them is what keeps it interesting. There's always something to talk about, even if it's about _Bella_," Lauren almost spat her name.

"Like last year with Tyler's van," Jessica piped up from across the table.

"Mmhm," Lauren nodded. "And something about her made him come crawling back." She turned to look at me and the slow smile that spread across her face looked dangerous and almost vicious. "Would Ben ever come crawling back to you Angela?"

"Well…" I struggled for the right words to say to that. Everything in me wanted to bite back at her with something, anything. _Edward would run away screaming if you went after him._

No, that was too far.

_I'm sorry I'm in a relationship and you're not._

No, I would feel terrible if I just blurted that out.

"Well…" I tried again, but nothing else came back and Lauren was looking at me like I was stupid.

"Angela. It's a simple yes or no question. Unless…" She trailed off and sat back in her seat. I already knew what that 'unless' was, but Jessica must have been correct earlier when she said her brain was mush.

"Unless what Lauren?"

"Unless there's nothing about you that would make him come back." She crossed her arms and looked pretty pleased with herself. I wanted to say to her "Yeah, well you cut your hair like a boy so a modeling agency would hire you and they haven't." But I knew better than that.

I sat still for a few seconds before standing and cradling my binder to my stomach then shouldering my book bag.

"Ang! Where are you going? We have all this work." Jessica looked up at me with confusion.

"I'm going to sit with Ben. I'll talk to you guys later." I half waved with my free hand and walked to the back of the library.

As I walked, I thought about everything Lauren had said to me. About how Bella and Edward had a more exciting relationship then Ben and I did. How he saved her from vans and how they were a couple worth talking about.

And would Ben ask for me back if we were to break up in the future? Hopefully the distant, distant future…

I tried not to let it get to me but, well… it's Lauren. She knows how to get to everyone, student, teacher and parent alike.

Ben didn't even hear me approach. He didn't pull out my chair like Edward had for Bella. What was it about her that made boys want to pull out chairs for her? Why wasn't I like that?

As I sat down, he looked over at me first in surprise and then his easy grin appeared on is face. "Lauren scare you away?" I knew he was joking sort of, but he hit the nail on the head with this one.

I just sat there and stared at him. He fidgeted a bit after awhile. "Ang?"

"Do you think we're boring?" I blurted.

His eyes widened. "What?"

"Do you think we're boring?" I said again more slowly.

He shot a frustrated glare at Lauren's back and then reached across the table for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"What did she say to you?"

I sighed and shook my head. "It's just that… we're low key I guess."

He shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"You don't think that makes us boring?"

"I love how we are Angie." He smiled reassuringly at me. "Forget about whatever Lauren Mallory said to you. Her opinions don't matter."

I looked back at Jessica and Lauren. They were busy talking, all work set aside and forgotten. They must have still been talking about Edward and Bella because Lauren's eyes were fixed on them. And I realized that even if Ben and I are low key that was better then having people like Lauren and Jessica gossiping about our relationship and most likely talking bad about it.

I looked across the table back at Ben and squeezed his hand. "I love how we are too."

We went back to work and sadly that required both hands, but we engaged in a mini game of footsie under the table until I accidentally kicked his ankle.

"So what are we doing this weekend?" Ben asked as he highlighted a section in his notes.

"I think Mike's planning a trip to the beach…"

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I was able to write a one shot for a prompt. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Raindrops

**23 more days left. 18 entries left. Get ready for lots of updating.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #14 Raindrops  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Bella / Jacob  
Rating: T

She sat on their bed, staring blankly at the opposite wall. It had been hours since he'd left the house, slamming the back door on his way out after another of their arguments.

The sound still rang in her ears. It held such finality, punctuating what she had known for weeks now.

Hearing the floorboards creak, she looked to the doorway where Jake stood, dripping on the carpet from head to toe. She hadn't even noticed it was raining.

He wouldn't look at her, choosing to stare at the suitcase by the door.

"It's not working anymore, is it?"

"No."

* * *

**Thank you americnxidiot for the preread and for telling me when stuff doesn't work.**


	8. Sky

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #16 Sky  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward Cullen, Renesmee Cullen  
Rating: K

"I see… a fish."

"Good one. I see a car."

Edward couldn't remember if he had ever done something like this with his human parents. He remembered Bella mentioning fishing trips Charlie used to take her on, and while she'd been unhappy, in retrospect, spending time with her father was more important.

Nessie was still growing fast every day, and Edward and Bella felt it was important to give her some memories of a childhood.

Nessie's hand shot up, her index finger pointing out more cloud shapes in the sky and Edward turned his full attention back to his daughter.

* * *

**I was in the mood to write Daddyward today. Thank you for reading.**


	9. Mirror

**This is Post Breaking Dawn. Just a fluffy moment between Edward and Renesmee.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #10 Mirror  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward / Bella, Renesmee  
Rating: K

Bella stood in front of the mirror in her room finishing the last few buttons on one of Esme's old baseball jerseys. She pulled her hair back into a ponytail and as she was pulling it through the band, she caught her husband and daughter across the hall in the reflection.

The door was open to Renesmee's room, and she could see Edward kneeled next to her.

The two copper colored heads were bent together, looking down at Renesmee's shoe clad foot stretched out in front of her. Her hands held the shoelaces up, an uncertain and nervous look coming across her face.

"You remember the rhyme?" Edward gently prompted, Bella's vampire hearing picking up every syllable.

She paused, then nodded her head with determination and began criss-crossing the laces.

"Bunny ears, bunny ears, playing by a tree…" she spoke softly to herself.

Bella picked up a worn and frayed blue cap and placed it on her head, still watching as Edward encouraged her and guided her when she got tripped up, never once taking over. When Renesmee got to the end of the rhyme, and pulled the loop tight, she beamed at Edward who instantly gave her words of praise.

Wiggling her foot a little, testing to make sure her shoe wouldn't fall off or the laces wouldn't come undone, she quickly grabbed the other shoe, jamming her foot into it and saying the rhyme again as she tied the laces, more sure of herself this time around.

Bella smiled, walking to them, and allowed Renesmee to place her hand on her cheek and replay the scene over and over.

"Ready to watch the game with Grandma Esme?" Bella asked as they left their little house.

She twined her fingers with Edward's and squeezed his hand as they walked to the field, listening as Renesmee tried to persuade them to let her play.


	10. Sour

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #18 Sour  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward / Bella  
Rating: K

Her lips began puckering to the point where he could hardly see them. That's when Edward knew she was about to break.

Her eyes watered, her cheeks flushed red, and then five seconds later Bella spit the Extreme Sour War Head out on her lunch tray and grabbed her napkin to wipe her tongue off.

A loud groan from her side of the table was heard as the fifth grade girls learned the boys had won. Again.

Bella's best friend Alice handed her a water bottle and Edward swallowed his sour candy and smiled at her.

"Go again tomorrow Swan?"


	11. Stagnant

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #19 Stagnant  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Bella Swan  
Rating: T

She watched them wilt every single day until there was almost nothing left to wilt. But she held onto them because they were flowers from the meadow. Flowers she'd watched him pick specially for her on a rare and beautiful August day, before birthdays and blood and humanity got in the way. He'd been so meticulous in picking ones that were, by his standards, the most beautiful. They stayed alive for weeks, and then she watched them perish.

On a sleepless night, she took them down to the trash in the kitchen and let them go. Because they were dead.

And so was she.

* * *

**Yeah... it's kinda morbid. This definitely took place in New Moon, if that makes it better.**

**Thank you for reading!  
**


	12. Platonic

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #11 Platonic  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward / Bella  
Rating: T

I closed the door to the apartment as quietly as I could, and even though I hoped they would be asleep already, I knew they'd wait up for me.

My fears were confirmed when two tiny hands grabbed hold of my arm and dragged me to the kitchen where I was met with Rosalie pouring drinks and a half eaten pan of brownies.

Alice jumped up and settled herself on the counter, accepting a glass from Rose before turning back to me.

"Alright. Talk."

"About what?" I asked casually, tearing a piece of brownie off and biting it.

She rolled her eyes. "Don't play dumb with us. We know you were out with that guy."

"So what if I was? We're friends."

My two friends gave me mocking and incredulous looks.

"Yeah, okay, Bell," Rose said, plopping a twisty straw into her cup and sucking back the alcohol.

"What? We are friends."

"Oh, please. You talk to this guy on the phone, you email and text him practically every day, you meet for lunches, dinners, and once I think there was even breakfast in there. And you've only known this guy for, what, three weeks? You were with Tyler for 2 years and you didn't see him half as much as this guy."

Okay, Alice might have a point there.

"We like talking to each other. Edward and I-"

"Oh, his name is _Edward_." Rosalie slurred. She was so drunk.

"Yes," I sighed. "His name is Edward. We have a lot of the same interests. And I like hanging out with him."

"Until 2 o'clock in the morning? What could be so interesting that you two have to talk that late?"

I shrugged. "We lost track of time." It wasn't uncommon for that to happen when Edward and I were together.

Alice just quirked an eyebrow at me and smirked.

"We're. Friends." I reiterated again. "Why is this so hard for you to understand? I'm not looking for a relationship right now, neither is he. Believe it or not, Alice, men and women can coexist peaceably as friends without having to worry about feelings getting in the way."

"What if they do?" She leaned toward me.

"Well they won't." I copied her stance and waited.

She looked me in the eye for a few more seconds and then smiled and shook her head. "Okay. For your sake, I hope you're right. But Bella, I think this whole friends thing might come back to bite you in the ass." She hopped off the counter and walked down the hall to her room, leaving me staring after her.

"It won't." I called softly, long after she'd shut her door.

At least… I hoped it wouldn't.


	13. Plea

**This is slash. Nothing graphic. Just two people who want to be with each other. You have been warned.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #13 Plea  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jasper / Edward  
Rating: T leaning toward M

"What time is it?" he asked, breathing hard against my face.

I shook my head as his words sunk in, gripped his hair and pulled his face back to mine, quickly mumbling "Not yet." And then I pressed my lips back to his, closing my eyes and letting the rush take me over.

Edward momentarily forgot all about time and, feeling like my goal was accomplished, I smiled into his lips and ran my fingers slowly through his hair.

His hand trailed up my arm and took hold of my wrist, detaching my hand from his hair. He laced his fingers with mine and I felt him pulling away again.

"No, not yet," I said again, a little more desperately.

I tried leaning up into him, but he moved his face to kiss my forehead.

"I have to take you home," he whispered into my hair.

"No, no you don't. I could stay here." I tried again, cupping his face and trying to sit up on his couch.

He chuckled softly and brought our clasped hands to his mouth, kissing my knuckles.

"I wish you could stay Jas. I really do."

"Then let me." I stated firmly, leaning my forehead against his.

For a minute he looked like he was really considering it and I was trying to sway him by tracing small circles on his neck with my thumb, but then he shook his head and swung his legs over the couch to stand up. He still held my hand as he stuffed his feet into shoes lying on the floor.

"Your parents already hate me enough as it is. I don't want to get you into even more trouble by missing curfew." He smiled crookedly at me and tried smoothing his hair down.

He pulled me up and I wasn't happy about it, but I knew he was right. I wanted my parents to be able to be in the same room with Edward and have a conversation that didn't consist of glares and awkwardness. To do that, I had to abide by their rules, the main one being home on time.

We walked silently down the stairs to the parking lot of his apartment complex and he drove me home, our hands still clasped.

* * *

**Thanks to americnxidiot for the pre-read :)**


	14. Soft

**Honestly, this came out of nowhere. But it just might be one of my favorite things I've ever written. I really hope you enjoy this because I did spend lots of time working on it.**

**This is Post Breaking Dawn (again lol).**

**Big thanks to americnxidiot for the pre-read and talks :)  
**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #17 Soft  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jacob / Renesmee  
Rating: T

Jacob Black had nice hands.

Nessie could remember hundreds of times in her life when she'd touched them: Jake helping her over a fallen tree while she hunted in the forest when she was little, Jake holding her hand on the night before she went to a real school, with real people, and telling her she was ready, that she'd be okay, and Jake, grabbing her up in one of the strongest hugs she'd ever received in her life when she'd graduated from high school two years ago.

Nessie remembered that they were big, warm and dry and that in each of those memories, he'd helped her feel safe and comforted.

Looking at them now, Nessie couldn't really say why she'd never noticed them before. And she couldn't quite pinpoint why that bothered her so much. All she knew was that in the summer when she'd been home from college, he'd been Jake. Just Jake. Her best friend Jake.

And now, seeing him for the first time since coming home for her winter break, it was like something had shifted and all of a sudden, he was _Jake_, with nice hands.

She found herself becoming preoccupied not just with his hands, but his eyes, his smile, his laughter, his broad shoulders that led down to long, muscular arms…

She was so preoccupied and so caught up with him, with how he moved and listened and watched and _breathed _that on their usual, normal hunting trip, she almost missed a branch and fell out of the tree she was perched on. Jake poked fun at the twigs she'd managed to get stuck in her hair, and she started stuttering and blushing like an idiot.

And it was downhill from there.

She watched Jake with wide, fascinated eyes and red cheeks as he helped her dad and uncles chop down a few Christmas trees. She'd seen him do this before, but she'd always tagged along to watch the trees fall, drink her mom's special hot cocoa and yell "Timber!" with everyone else, not check out her best friend.

A few days later, Jake stayed over for dinner and then Grandma Esme put on _It's a Wonderful Life_ and Jake sat next to her on the couch to watch. She couldn't concentrate on the movie, only on the way Jake's hand was in the middle of the couch and whether or not she should place hers next to his.

She didn't know how to be alone with him anymore so she started making excuses not to: she wanted to catch up with her aunts and uncles while hunting with them, she wanted to play piano with her dad, Grandma Esme was teaching her effortless things to make in her dorm room, etc.

Jake didn't seem like he'd noticed she was trying to avoid him, or he did and he was just trying to give her space. Which was… different for Jake.

She didn't have to wait long to find out because he cornered her.

She was cleaning up the dishes she'd used to make her dinner when an arm snaked around her waist startling her. She dropped the plate in the sink and water splashed up onto her sweater making her jump back and away from the sink and the arm. Her eyes traveled over the arm and shoulder and neck to Jake's smiling face.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." His voice floated over her like a warm relief and she turned back to the sink, her breath coming in quick little gasps.

"It's ok." She gripped the plate hard in her hands and tried to control the pitch of her voice.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jake lean against the counter and she felt stiff as a board when she felt his eyes on her as she rinsed her silverware and washed the soap bubbles down the drain.

"I haven't seen you much," he commented in a quiet causal tone.

She nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to catch up with everyone-"

"Everyone but me."

She shut the water off but didn't reach for the dish towel to dry her hands. Her shoulders slumped forward slightly and she was able to relax some, but only because she felt so bad.

"I'm sorry about that, I-"

"I understand… kind of." He smiled at her again.

"I am sorry."

"I know. I do have a way you can make it up to me though." He stepped closer to her and she had to lift her head to look up at his grinning face.

"What is it?" Her eyes widened and she blushed at how throaty her voice sounded.

"Come to First Beach for the bonfire on Christmas Eve."

Nessie wrinkled her eyebrows. "That's it? I always do that."

"I know, but with you avoiding me, I wasn't sure if you'd go this year." He shrugged nonchalantly.

"So you guilted me into it?"

"Looks that way doesn't it," he chuckled at her and she grabbed the dish towel and tried hitting him with it but he dodged it, heading back out into the other room.

o-0-o

Nessie sat quietly on one of the logs surrounding the bonfire, sipping warm cider and creating little shapes and patterns in the wet sand with the toe of her shoe. She paid half her attention to listening to the pack banter back and forth, and she tried to look inconspicuous as she looked up and down the beach for any sign of Jake. He'd offered to give her a ride, but she didn't want to be in an enclosed space with him for the long ride to the beach.

"Ah, there he is. Finally." Nessie's head snapped to the direction of Emily's voice and she saw Jake's tall familiar figure walking toward them.

"We were beginning to wonder." She enveloped him in a hug then grabbed a plate full of Christmas sweets from the picnic table she'd had Jared set up. He also took a cup full of the cider then slowly looked at the group surrounding the fire.

When his eyes met Nessie's, a big smile came onto his face and she brought her cup to her lips, trying to hide the pleased smile she got at being able to make him happy.

Jake made his way over to sit by her. "I'm glad you showed up."

"Worried I wouldn't?"

"When you said no to the car ride, I was. But then I remembered you're exactly like your mother when it comes to keeping your word." He took a bite out of a sugar cookie, crumbs dusting the front of his jacket. Nessie shook her head, smiling the whole time.

He finished the plate of cookies and downed the cider in record time and after getting both of them refills on the cider, the pack started sing Christmas carols.

About half way through Jingle Bell Rock, Nessie felt something brush against her hand that was resting on top of the log. Looking down, she saw Jake's hand, his very nice hand, resting next to hers.

And more than anything, Nessie wanted to hold his hand. Her heart pounding, she lifted her hand and quickly, before she could lower it back to the log, she placed it firmly on top of his. She kept her eyes on their hands, and felt Jake's eyes when he looked at her.

Slowly, he turned his hand so their palms met and he gently twined his fingers with hers.

She lifted her eyes and met his, and all she could think was that his hand was soft and that looking into his eyes, she felt like she was home.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	15. Vivid

**This is a sort of mini continuation for the previous chapter -- this scene would have been in there, but it didn't really fit with the whole concept I was going for with "Soft". I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #21 Vivid  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jacob / Renesmee  
Rating: T

After the singing of carols and eating the bulk of Emily's Christmas baking at the bonfire, Jake and Nessie walked slowly back to their cars. He drove behind her on the way back to her house to make sure she got there safe.

He helped her out of the car, their hands meeting once more and they slowly made their way up to the porch of the large Cullen house.

Nessie turned to Jake and smiled.

"So…" she began.

"So," he replied.

"I had a nice time," she said after a pause.

"Me too."

Jake reached over and took both of her hands in his. She looked up at him, and took a step closer.

"Are you coming over tomorrow? I know Grandma's making a lot of food, even though it's not necessary," she laughed nervously.

Jake smiled and nodded his head. "Sure. I have a gift for you anyway."

Nessie quirked her eyebrows. "Really? What is it?"

"Oh no. You're gonna have to wait until tomorrow. And," he held up a finger to stop her when she opened her mouth. "No hints. You'll wait until tomorrow." He smirked.

Nessie crossed her arms and playfully pouted at him before turning to walk to the front door.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She tossed him a smile over her shoulder so he knew she wasn't annoyed with him, but she stopped walking when she saw he wasn't looking at her. His eyes were fixed on something above her.

Looking up the ceiling of the porch, she saw a branch of mistletoe.

She looked back to where Jake stood and met his eyes. The look she saw in them made her palms clammy and her heart pound a bit faster. He started to walk to her, and to fill up the heavy silence, Nessie started babbling.

"Uncle Emmett… um, he puts mistletoe at every door, inside and out," Her shoulders felt like they were heaving up and down as she tried to take in as much air as she could. "So that way, whoever leaves a room and enters a room…" Her eyes remained fixed on the zipper of his jacket, even when his hands came up to gently cup her face. "… gets a kiss." She finished softly, swallowing hard.

"Renesmee," he whispered.

Her gaze shot up to his face and landed on his parted lips and watched as they formed words she couldn't quite comprehend.

And then their faces were coming closer. She couldn't tell who had made the first move, her or him, but as his lips touched hers, she no longer cared.

Bright, vivid colors seemed to explode behind her closed eyes and as Jake lifted her off the ground, one of her hands went to his cheek. At his quick intake of breath, she briefly realized that she was showing him the swirling and twirling colors, but then he brought her body closer to his and any and all thoughts escaped her.

After a few more moments, their lips separated and Nessie curled her hand to stop herself from replaying that kiss for him.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Jake whispered to her, a big goofy smile on his face. He set her gently back on her feet and dazedly, she turned to the door, fumbled with her keys and the lock, and then let herself in.

She went up on her tip toes to peer out the window and saw Jake amble down the steps and back to his car.

Turning and leaning against the door, Nessie looked up at the branch of mistletoe Uncle Emmett had hung there as well.

Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough.

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	16. Light

**More slash. Again, not graphic and it's heavy on the dialogue. I guess it could be the same Jasper and Edward I wrote about in Chapter 13 "Plea" -- years down the line of course.**

**Fluffy, mushy, yadda, yadda, yadda.  
**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #9 Light  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jasper / Edward  
Rating: T

"I can't believe you plugged a nightlight in."

"I can't believe you made me watch that movie."

"You said it would be fine."

"Yeah, well, I didn't know it would be that scary. You should have warned me."

"The warning's in the rating Jasper."

"Shut up."

The two snuggled under the covers, Jasper using Edward as his pillow.

After a little while, Edward pressed his lips to Jasper's forehead and whispered, "I promise, if some lunatic in a hockey mask with a machete breaks in, I'll protect you."

Jasper snorted, turned to Edward and kissed him. "I'd do the same for you."


	17. Crave

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #3 Crave  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Alice Cullen  
Rating: T

She sat rigidly, staring transfixed at the screen, hearing the words but still not believing them. She hit the rewind button once again, listened once again, for something she may have missed the dozens of previous times she'd listened to the tape from the ballet studio.

She was waiting for a trigger, anything that would _force_ the memories back into her head but… nothing.

She remembered none of it.

Jasper sat close by, using his gift to keep her from descending so far into this madness, this craving to know her former life.

She clicked rewind on the remote again.


	18. Touch

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #20 Touch  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward / Bella  
Rating: K

It happened in a split second.

Bella was walking through the library on her way to one of the study rooms she'd put on reserve the week before. She didn't see the laptop cord stretched across from the outlet in the wall to a table.

And the next thing she knew, she was on the floor, a dull pain in her midsection from landing on it and her backpack a heavy lump on top of her.

Hearing the usual snickers and groans from hearing the thump she'd made with the floor, Bella sighed. This wasn't something new for her, so she braced her hands against the floor and just as she was about to get up, she felt a touch on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" A deep, concerned voice asked her.

She looked over to the Good Samaritan and saw a pair of piercing green eyes fixed on her.

The hand that was on her shoulder moved to take her hand and as one, they got up from the floor and she took a good look at the man whose hand she still held. He was very handsome, she noted, with classic looks that she read about in her English Lit class.

Bella was stunned for a moment or two before snapping out of it.

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Thank you…" she paused.

"Edward," he supplied. "You took quite a fall. Are you sure you're alright…"

"Bella. And yes, I am. It happens a lot." She shrugged one of her shoulders.

Edward smiled at her. "Well, I hope it… stops happening a lot."

"Me too," she laughed. She'd fully expected him to tell her to watch where she was walking like most people do.

"Well, I should be going now," he nodded to her and smiled.

"Oh, me too."

They stood where they were in silence though.

"Um, Bella?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"I need my hand back."

Her eyes snapped down and sure enough, she was still holding onto his hand. She let go of it as if it had burned her and she started nervously laughing.

"Right. Sorry. I guess I'll see you around."

"Nice meeting you Bella." He smiled once more and then turned to the exit of the library.

"You too… Edward."


	19. Worship

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #25 Worship  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Emmett Cullen  
Rating: T

The fire coursed through his body in an endless cycle. His heart pounded fast, faster than he'd ever thought a heart could beat.

_Please don't die._

He caught brief glimpses of what he thought was an angel, before everything went black again. Her voice was the only thing able to break through these flames wracking his already broken body, and he gratefully grabbed onto it like an anchor.

His heart continued speeding up, faster, faster, and he felt almost positive that this was what descending into hell felt like.

_Please don't die._

Her soothing voice broke through again, bringing some marginal relief and all Emmett could rationalize at this point was, if the angel stayed in this hell, then so would he.

* * *

**This is pre-Twilight during Emmett's change and the voice is definitely Rosalie.**


	20. Play

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #12 Play  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jessica Stanley  
Rating: K

Jessica watched in disgust as her mother shamelessly flirted with the guy at the grocery check out counter. She smiled, laughed, batted her eyelashes covered in goopy mascara, and played with a lock of her brittle brown hair, twirling it over her chipped manicure.

Jessica sighed and grabbed a magazine off the rack next to the check out and flipped through it absentmindedly.

"Hey Jess."

Her head snapped up and she saw Mike perusing the selection of gum.

"Oh, hi Mike," she smiled, stuffing the magazine back on its rack, giggling nervously, and grabbing onto her hair to play with.

* * *

**Go read But Inside I'm Screaming by epicinsanity101 -- a story centered around the wonderfully hilarious Jessica Stanley.**


	21. Heart

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #6 Heart  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward / Bella  
Rating: T

Bella quietly made her way down the stairs, her anticipation shooting tingles up and down her legs as it had every morning for the past six months now.

Making her way quickly to the front door, she stepped out into the cold early morning air, skipped over the newspaper on the porch, and jumped down the porch steps, her eyes glued to the mail box, ignoring the name printed on it with all her might.

With shaking fingers, she opened the mail box and smiled at the familiar crisp white envelope sitting inside, waiting for her.

Carrying the envelope close to her heart, she slowly made her way back up to the porch, taking the time now to wonder about what he had written for this morning.

Curling her legs underneath her, she opened it and took out the folded piece of paper and read,

_I love you – those three words have my life in them._

_Edward._

o-0-o

Bella sat at her kitchen table, sipping her coffee and reading over the newspaper. She heard his footsteps coming down the stairs and her stomach clenched, preparing for the onslaught of guilt she always felt when she saw him.

She felt one of his hands rub her shoulder, while the other came around in front of her. She saw two gold rings sitting in his upturned palm.

"You left your wedding rings on the bathroom sink again," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Oh," she chuckled, and took the rings from his hand and put them back on her ring finger.

Jacob walked around the table and grabbed a coffee cup, filling it and taking a sip. Edward's letter felt like a 10 pound weight in her pocket, the proof of her emotional affair.

"Wouldn't want them to fall down the sink. Those are family heirlooms Mrs. Black." Jacob smiled at her and that's when she felt it.

The guilt.

* * *

**I might do a potential back story this later on, but there you have it. Emotional Affairs. Humdingers.**

**Also, the quote is from Alexandra to Nicholas III.  
**


	22. Erosion

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #5 Erosion  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Bella Swan  
Rating: T

Bella stood quietly in her old room, which had remained the same since she had started her new life.

The rocking chair, the bed, desk and bookshelf all looked like she had just left them that morning and not 40 years ago. It made her chest hurt more than it already did and her eyes pricked. Charlie keeping her old room the same made this more difficult to accept.

"Bella?"

She looked to the doorway and saw Edward.

"What is it? What did Carlisle say?"

She glided over to him and he took her in his arms.

"Dad has Alzheimer's."

* * *

**Yep. I gave poor Charlie Alzheimer's. Please don't hate me.**


	23. Crusade

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #4 Crusade  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Edward Cullen  
Rating: T

"How can you stand it?"

Edward looked into the red eyes of the powerful vampire before him. That's exactly the question Edward had been asking himself since he met Bella Swan. How could he be near her, smell her, and still be able to control the monster within from being set loose on her.

He swallowed hard because even now with her standing behind him, he felt the pull towards her blood.

But right now, he could hear her heartbeat, her unsteady breathing, her old shoes squeak minutely against the ground. He could feel her step closer to him, trusting him to protect her.

And that's all that mattered. That's why he would continue to fight himself back from hurting her.

Because she was alive.


	24. Voracious

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #22 Voracious  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: --  
Rating: K

The six friends formed a close circle on the floor, all with the most serious and determined looks on their faces.

Jasper twisted his neck, Rosalie and Alice were flexing their jaws, Edward cracked his knuckles and Bella rolled her shoulders back.

"Is everyone ready?" Emmett asked. At their nods, he took up the bag and the pair of scissors, and cut.

Taking the first marshmallow, he stuffed it into his mouth and said, "Chubby bunny."

He passed the bag along, and as it continued, and each person said the silly phrase, the loud laughter carried throughout the entire house.


	25. Aesthetic

**I love Alice and Jasper and I wish I could write more for them.**

* * *

The Twilight Twenty-Five  
Prompt: #1 Aesthetic  
Pen name: freakyhazeleyes  
Pairing: Jasper / Alice  
Rating: T

Alice rolled over in bed and reached out for Jasper but was met with cold sheets instead of a warm body. Lifting her head, she glanced at the clock and read 6:42 a.m.

Groaning, her head fell back to the pillow and she hugged it for a few seconds before getting up. She squinted at the floor and finding Jasper's shirt, she pulled it over her body. Sidestepping the rest of the clothing they'd shed the night before, she stumbled to the bedroom door and into the hall.

Running her fingers quickly through her short hair, she walked down the hall to the room Jasper had turned into a makeshift dark room.

Knocking softly, she called out his name and waited.

The door flew open and he smiled down at her before picking her up, bringing her into the room and kissing her. She giggled against his lips, glad that her boyfriend was such a morning person.

Jasper lightly ran his lips down her neck. "Here to distract me?" he breathed into her skin, gliding his hands up the sides of her body.

"Uh, uh. Not this morning. I just got up. How long have you been working this time?"

"Oh, just 2 or 3 hours. I'm glad you're up though. I just finished a roll of black and white. Come here, tell me what you think."

Instead of nagging him about not getting enough sleep, she followed him further into the room bathed in darkness. He held her hand and a tiny dark red light above helped her see where she was going.

He led her to far wall of the room where he'd strung some twine reaching from one end to the other. She saw his photos, some still dripping from being developed.

She stepped closer to the photos and slowly walked down the row, taking each one in. Shock spread through her system, starting in her heart and spreading down to her toes.

Each photo had been taken in a different setting; a café, a bookstore, a park, a bus, a hallway, a bed.

But the subject presented in each was what tied them all together.

"They're all of me." Alice turned to Jasper, who was leaned against some large piece of equipment. "Why?"

He smiled. "You inspired me."

* * *

**Sigh. I'm done.**

**Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing these fun, silly little stories I came up with.**


End file.
